TUFF Winx
by movieNcartoons
Summary: The Trio of Doom (Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and the Chameleon) has stolen a priceless artifact from the Petropolis Museum and it's up to T.U.F.F. agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell to track them down, with a little help from the Winx. But trouble ensues when the Trio of Doom join forces with the Trix, resulting into a hilarious battle between good and evil.
1. Emergency Intel

**Author's Note:**

**Although this is a T.U.F.F. Puppy/Winx Club crossover, this is actually set after the season 1 events of "World of Winx," which is a spin-off of "Winx Club," where the titular fairy group are shown as talent scouts while trying to uncover a series of kidnappings, courtesy of the Talent Thief, which would explain the stylish spy look.**

**Speaking of "World of Winx," can we, by any chance, have a third season come to Netflix?**

* * *

**I**t was a slow day at the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force or T.U.F.F. for short.

Dudley Puppy was in his cubicle, reading a book, that he didn't hear his partner, Kitty Katswell call out to him.

"Dudley, you better come look at this. Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and the Chameleon have..."

She stopped short, realizing that Dudley was giggling to himself, still reading his book, which Kitty snatched away to get his attention.

"Hey, I was getting to the good part!" complained Dudley.

Kitty took a look at the cover.

_"'The Book of Fairy Tales?' _Really?" she asked.

"You got a problem with fairy tales?" Dudley asked back as he grabbed his book from Kitty, who said. "Dudley, life isn't some cartoon fantasy where make-believe stories come to life."

"It is too!" argued Dudley. "I dream about it every night."

"Just come on!" said Kitty as she pulled her partner by his shirt over to the monitor screen, where Chief Herbert Dumbrowski and T.U.F.F. inventor Keswick were.

"Now, as I was sa...sa...sa...sa...sa...saying," stuttered Keswick. "Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and the...the...the...the...the...the Chameleon have formed an all-villain alliance called the Trio of D...D...D...D...D...D...Doom, and they've stolen a priceless artifact ca...ca...ca...ca...ca...called the Dragon's Heart from the Pe...Pe...Pe...Pe...Pe...Petropolis Museum."

"What do they want with the Dragon's Heart?" asked Kitty.

"Nobody knows for su...su...su...su...sure." said Keswick. "But we can't let them ge...ge...ge...ge...ge...get away with it."

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, you know what to do." said the Chief.

"We're on it, Chief." replied Kitty. "Come on, Dudley."

Once again, however, Dudley wasn't paying attention to her. He was still giggling and reading his fairy tale book, which Kitty had to toss.

"Let's go." she said, dragging him to the elevators.

"But I was just getting to the best part!" whined Dudley.


	2. Up, Up and Away with DOOM

The D.O.O.M. Mobile sped through Petropolis, carrying the fiendish rat, Verminious Snaptrap and his henchmen; a possum named Ollie, an alligator named Francisco, and a shrew named Larry, who is Snaptrap's brother-in-law; the diabolical blue-bottomed booby, Bird Brain and his henchmen, Owl, Bat and a little hummingbird named Zippy, the shape-shifting Chameleon.

"I may have had my doubts, Snaptrap." said Bird Brain. "But forming an all-villain alliance is a stroke of genius."

"Well, you know what they say," replied Snaptrap. "Three times the villainy, three times the power!"

"But I thought uniting the villains was your idea, Bird Brain." said Zippy.

"No, it was not, Zippy." replied Bird Brain.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it is," said the Chameleon as he wrapped his arms around Snaptrap and Bird Brain. "What matters is that we all get to hang out together!"

"Then again, maybe we should've stuck with the D.O.O.M. Duo." said Bird Brain.

As soon as he spoke, an alarm sounded.

"Uh-oh, boss. We've got company." alerted Ollie.

Snaptrap hurried to the monitor, where he could see the T.U.F.F. Mobile speeding towards them.

"Great! Agents Puppy and Katswell get to ruin the fun...again!"

"Who?" asked Owl.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell!" repeated Snaptrap.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"They're outside the D.O.O.M. Mobile!" said Larry.

"Say, Bird Brain, are these guys like that?" asked Francisco.

"Yes. And no matter," said Bird Brain, who held out his arm to reveal what appears to be a wristwatch. "They'll never catch us where we're going."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that." said Snaptrap. "Activate the D.O.O.M. Blimp!"

"Yes, Master." chuckled the Chameleon. "I always wanted to say that."

* * *

While catching up with the D.O.O.M. Mobile, Kitty saw that Dudley was still giggling while reading his book, which she had to snatch away...again.

"Hey, I was just about to get to the end!" complained Dudley.

"Don't make me toss this out." threatened Kitty. "'Cause I will!"

Just as the T.U.F.F. Mobile reached the D.O.O.M. Mobile, it started to rise up to the sky. The Chameleon had pulled a level to convert their getaway truck into...the D.O.O.M. Blimp, right before Kitty and Dudley's eyes.

"Good luck catching us now, T.U.F.F. agents!" Bird Brain called out as he pushed a button on his wristwatch, which caused a portal to open.

"Oh, no! The Trio of Doom is going through that big hole in the sky!" panicked Dudley. "We'll never catch 'em now!"

"Uh, you do realize the T.U.F.F. Mobile can also be a plane, right?" reminded Kitty.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that." said Dudley.

With just a push of a button, the T.U.F.F. Mobile was converted into a plane, which flew after the D.O.O.M. Blimp and into the portal.


	3. Some Beach Day

**Author's Note:  
**

**Cue the song ****"C'est la Vie" by B*Witched.**

* * *

It was a very active day in the city of Gardenia. Kids were playing, shops were open for business, and the Winxmobile was driving towards the beach.

Inside the Winxmobile were the Winx Club; Bloom, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame and Princess of Domino; Stella, the Fairy of the Sun & Moon and Princess of Solaria; Flora, the Fairy of Nature; Musa, the Fairy of Music; Tecna, the Fairy of Technology; and Aisha, the Fairy of Waves and Princess of Andros.

"Now this is my kind of beach day." said Stella, who, once outside the Winxmobile, started to stretch.

"You said it, Stella." agreed Bloom, who petted her pet bunny, Kiko as she and the other Winx got out of the van. "The sun is shining..."

"The sky is blue..." added Flora.

"Hey, Winx!" called a voice.

It was Sky, Bloom's boyfriend, Prince of Eraklyon, and leader of the Specialists, which consisted of Brandon, Stella's girlfriend; Timmy, Tecna's boyfriend; Helia, Flora's boyfriend; and Nex, Aisha's boyfriend.

"Even the guys are here." said Musa.

"Glad you could make it." said Bloom.

"Well, we wouldn't miss it for the world." said Sky.

"Especially when there's a picnic involved." added Timmy.

"Well, you say 'picnic,'" said Stella as she rubbed her stomach. "I say 'an all-you-can-eat buffet.'"

Everyone laughed at her comment.

"You sure have a big appetite, don't you, Princess?" asked Brandon, whom Stella snuggled and said. "You know me so well, Brandon. But of course, you can thank Bloom's parents for that."

Bloom laughed. "Come on, let's hit that perfect...beach?"

As she spoke, the same portal opened in the sky.

Even the beachgoers were perplexed upon seeing it.

"What in the world of Magix is that?" asked Flora.

As if by answer, the D.O.O.M. Blimp appeared out of the hole.

Upon seeing the balloon with Snaptrap's face, Kiko screeched, hopped on Bloom's head, and hid under her visor.

* * *

Not far behind the D.O.O.M. Mobile was Dudley and Kitty in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, which, unfortunately, plummented into the ocean.

"Suckers!" gloated Snaptrap. "The sharks'll get 'em for sure."

"I don't see any sharks." said Larry, who looked down into the water.

"Look closer, Larry." said Snaptrap, who pushed his brother-in-law out of the window, then laughed maniacally as the D.O.O.M. Blimp flew towards the city.

"Something tells me we better follow that blimp and get some answers." said Tecna.

"Then, I guess we'll have to take a rain check." said Flora.

"You go on ahead." assured Helia. "We'll fish out whoever fell out of that blimp."

"Sounds like a plan." agreed Aisha.

"Come on, Winx. Let's suit up!" said Bloom as she led her friends back to the Winxmobile.

"So much for a normal beach day." said Musa.

Little did the Winx realize they were being watched by three girls, who were lounging at the Frutti Music Bar.

Those three girls were actually the dastardly witch trio, the Trix; Icy, the Witch of Ice and Snow; Darcy, the Witch of Illusions & Dark Magic, and Stormy, the Witch of Storms, hence her name.

The Trix looked up to see the D.O.O.M. Blimp going past the skyscrapers, then smiled evilly at each other, for a plan was starting to brew, and a wicked one at that.

* * *

Meanwhile, the T.U.F.F. Mobile rose up to the surface, where Kitty saw the D.O.O.M. Blimp disappear into the city.

"Come on, Dudley. We can still catch 'em."

But when she started the car, it wouldn't go.

"Dudley, did you use up the..."

She stopped short, again, for Dudley was still giggling while reading his book...yet again!

Finally fed up with her partner focusing on his book than what was going on, Kitty grabbed it and tossed it far away into the ocean.

_"MY BOOK!" _cried Dudley.

"Stop focusing on that stupid book and row!" demanded Kitty as she gave him an oar. "We gotta catch up with the Trio of Doom."

So they rowed the T.U.F.F. Mobile to shore, unaware they caught Timmy's attention.

"Was that a cat and a dog rowing a boat?" he asked the other Specialists, who all replied. "Nah."


	4. TUFF Encounter

Once they changed into their spy gear, the Winx sprang into action. Once the T.U.F.F. Mobile was filled with gas, Dudley and Kitty drove into action.

* * *

Like those who were at the beach, the citizens of Gardenia were surprised to see a blimp this strange as the D.O.O.M. Blimp as it hovered over the city...and Aisha, who was on top of one of the buildings.

"Morphix Bow and Arrow!" she called.

Within seconds, a bow and arrow made out of Morphix appeared, which Aisha aimed at the D.O.O.M. Blimp...

* * *

...where inside, the Trio of Doom felt a jolt.

"What the..." said Snaptrap.

* * *

Aisha had tied the Morphix rope to keep the D.O.O.M. Blimp from floating away when Flora arrived and called out. "Magic Winding Ivy!"

Vines grew from under the roof and wrapped the D.O.O.M. Blimp.

* * *

"Is it just me," said Snaptrap. "Or did Agents Puppy and Katswell get magic powers?"

"Eh, hate to break it to you, boss." said Francisco as he looked at the radar. "But Agents Puppy and Katswell are over there."

The villains gathered around to see two light green dots blinking at the far side of the radar and six dots blinking at the center.

"Wait a minute." said Bird Brain. "If Agents Puppy and Katswell are over there, then who..."

"Freeze, you...animals?" said a voice.

The Trio of Doom turned to the source of the voice, which was Stella, who was already inside the D.O.O.M. Blimp, along with the other Winx.

"Oh, great." said Snaptrap. "Now, humans get to ruin all the fun."

"We're more than just humans, rat boy." said Stella.

"The name's not Rat Boy, it's Snaptrap. Verminious Snaptrap!"

"Well, whatever your name is," said Musa, who, along with the other Winx, posed for battle. "You're going down!"

"No, _you're _the ones who are going down." retorted Snaptrap. "Trio of Doom, atttack!"

"Who?" asked Owl.

"The human girls!" answered Snaptrap.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"In the D.O.O.M. Blimp!" answered the Chameleon.

"Never mind them, they're always like this." Bird Brain explained to the Winx, whom he and the others aimed their blasters at. "Now, hold still so we can blast you."

"Tecna, go for the controls!" said Bloom.

"On it!" replied Tecna, who began to flip over the Trio of Doom.

"Stop the puprle-haired one!" ordered Snaptrap.

But Tecna was already near the controls.

The Trio of Doom took fire, but she formed a defense shield that protected her from the blasts.

That was when Tecna noticed a red button that said _"Trap Door."_

Smiling to herself, she turned to the Trio of Doom and said. "Hope you brought your landing gear, because it's time for some sky diving!"

* * *

Back at the beach, Larry slowed opened his eyes and wearily found himself face to face with Timmy, who said. "Hey, I think he's coming out of it."

"Back it up, fellas." said Sky. "Let's give him some air."

Once his vision became clear, upon seeing the Specialists, Larry startledly jumped back.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" he asked in a panic.

"Hey, hey, it's OK, little guy." assured Helia. "You're in good hands."

"Yeah." said Brandon. "And if it wasn't for us, you would've been shark bait."

He motioned to two hungry sharks out in the ocean, waving hungrily at Larry, who shouted. _"AHHH!"_

...and jumped into the arms of Nex.

Just then, the Specialists and Larry heard the screams of the Trio of Doom.

Tecna had pushed the trap door button, which sent the villains plummenting out of the D.O.O.M. Blimp.

"Was that where you came from?" Timmy asked Larry.

* * *

"That was almost too easy." said Aisha once the trap door closed.

"I'll say." said Stella. "Who were those guys, anyway?"

"I think the better question is," said Musa as she looked inside a small bag. "What do they want this?"

What she held in her hand...was the Dragon's Heart, an orange ruby encrusted with a silver sculpture in the shape of a dragon, which the Trio of Doom had stolen from the Petropolis Museum.

"Whoa." exclaimed Flora upon seeing it.

"Never seen anything like that before." said Aisha.

Tecna pulled out her handheld and scanned the Dragon's Heart.

"We better take it with us to the Winxmobile." she said.

"Yeah, they'll probably be back for it." added Musa.

"You're right." agreed Bloom. "We should get out of here before..."

"Freeze, Snaptrap!" said a voice.

The Winx turned to the source of the voice, which was Dudley, who was already inside the D.O.O.M. Blimp, along with Kitty, who said. "Wait, you're not Snaptrap."

"Or the Trio of Doom." added Dudley.

"If you're referring to the rat boy," said Stella. "He just went sky diving."

"The name's not Rat Boy!" hollered Snaptrap.

"You're not one of his men, are you?" asked Flora.

"Of course not." said Kitty as she and Dudley put away their blasters and pulled out their badges. "We're Agents Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy of the Turbo Undervoer Fighting Force, or T.U.F.F. for short."

"Are you secret agents too?" asked Dudley.

"Well, that would explain the spy look," said Musa as she looked at her suit.

"But not entirely accurate." added Tecna.

"Of course, black's not really my color." added Stella as she snapped her fingers. "I would've gone for purple..."

As she spoke, the Winx's spy suits turned purple.

"Or maybe pink..." Stella went on as their suits turned to pink. "Oh, what about..."

"All right, Stella. Let's not get carried away." said Musa as she snapped her fingers, returning the Winx's spy suits to their regular colors.

Kitty and Dudley were surprised with what they saw.

"Is it just me," said Dudley. "Or did you suddenly get magic powers?"

Flora knelt down and gave Dudley the come-closer finger.

"You won't believe us if we told you," she said. "But the Winx, that's us, are actually fairies."

Dudley could hardly contain his excitement as he shouted. _"REAL FAIRIES?! LIKE THE ONES IN MY FAIRY TALE BOOK?!"_

His voice was so loud, the Winx's hair were blown back.

"Never mind him." said Kitty. "He's always like that."

"What, you mean, loud?" asked Bloom as she fixed her hair.

"Very." replied Kitty, who walked over to Musa and took the Dragon's Heart off her hands. "And now, if you'll excuse us, we'll just take the Dragon's Heart and be on our way."

"Now, wait just a fur-licking minute." said Aisha. "What makes you think we'll hand it over to you?"

"Because it belongs to the Petropolis Museum." explained Kitty.

"Wait, Petropolis?" said Stella. "Where is that again?"

"Duh, it's in California." said Dudley.

Tecna pulled out her handheld and looked through a hologram of said state.

"Nope, don't see any Petropolis in California." she concluded. "You two must be from an anthropormorphic universe."

"Anthro...what?" asked Dudley.

"Anthropormorphic." said Tecna. "It means you have human characteristics."

"Okay, thanks for the history lesson." Kitty said sarcastically. "Come on, Dudley. Let's get this back to T.U.F.F."

"Hey, not so fast...Kitty," said Musa as she took back the Dragon's Heart. "We found the Dragon's Heart first and we're taking it back to the Winxmobile."

"Well, _we _heard it was stolen first," said Kitty as _she_ tried to take it back. "And we're taking it back to T.U.F.F."

"No, it's coming with us to the Winxmobile." said Aisha as _she_ took it back.

"No, it's not!" said Kitty as _she_ took it back.

"Yes, it is!" shouted the Winx as they all reached for the Dragon's Heart, which started to glow.

Surprised, Kitty and the Winx stepped back as it fell to the floor.

"Did we just see it glow?" asked Aisha.

"Oooh, I wanna see it glow again!" said Dudley as he held up the Dragon's Heart.

But nothing happened.

_"WHY ISN'T IT GLOWING?!" _he shouted as he shook the Dragon's Heart in frustration.

"Because it's connected to the Dragon Flame." answered Tecna.

"Wait, what?" said Kitty.

"Somehow, when Bloom touched the Dragon's Heart," explained Tecna. "It must've sensed the power of the Dragon Flame."

"Then, let's take it back to the Winxmobile and find some answers." said Stella as she reached for the Dragon's Heart, which was pulled away by Kitty, who asked. "What makes you think we'll hand it over to you?"

"Because there's something we know about the Dragon's Heart that you don't." answered Bloom.

Kitty looked at the Dragon's Heart, then at the Winx.

If what Bloom was saying was true, then it must be worth looking into before coming to a conclusion.

She sighed reluctantly and tossed the heart to Tecna, who said. "Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

"Morphix Escalator!" called Aisha.

Dudley watched in amazement as an escalator made out of Morphix appeared next to the open side door of the D.O.O.M. Blimp.

"Wow! That's awesome."

"It is, isn't it?" said Flora.

"Will you sign my book when you get the chance?" asked Dudley as he held out...his fairy tale book, which Kitty was surprised to see.

"I thought I tossed that away!" she exclaimed "How'd you get it back?"

"While you were at the gas station," explained Dudley as he, Kitty and the Winx rode the escalator down. "I went back to the beach and swam across the ocean to retrieve it."

"Ah, Fetch, the oldest trick in the book." commented Stella.

"Yeah, well, old habits die hard." said Kitty.

"So, will you sign my book?" asked Dudley as he held it in front of the Winx's faces. "Will ya? Will ya? Will ya? Will ya? Will ya? _WILL YA?!_"

"Easy, doggie boy." said Musa as she pushed Dudley's book away from her face. "We're not celebrities."

"Oh, don't be so modest, Musa." said Stella. "Of course, we are."

"In your dreams, maybe." said Musa.

The other Winx laughed at her comment as they, along with Dudley and Kitty, headed back to the Winxmobile.


	5. Silly Specialists, Trix Are for DOOM

"So, let me get this straight...Larry," said Sky as he and the other Specialists followed Larry through the sewers. "Your brother-in-law, Snaptrap, a blue-bottomed booby named Bird Brain, and a Chameleon all came together and called themselves the Trio of Doom."

"Yep." said Larry.

"And they stole something called the Dragon's Heart from the Petropolis Museum." said Brandon.

"Yep." said Larry.

"And they have no clue what to do with it or how to use it?" asked Nex.

Larry shrugged and said. "It hasn't been put on display yet."

"So, where is Petropolis, anyway?" asked Helia.

"Duh, it's in California." said Larry.

Timmy pulled out his handheld and looked through a hologram of said state.

"Nope, don't see any Petropolis in California." he concluded. "You guys must be from an anthropomorphic universe."

Just then, Larry and the Specialists heard someone say. "I can't believe we got our butts kicked by a bunch of human girls. And I thought Agents Puppy and Katswell were annoying."

"That's Snaptrap." said Larry.

"Did he say 'human girls?'" asked Helia.

"Must be referring to the Winx." assumed Sky.

Larry and the Specialists turned a corner, where they could see the Trio of Doom climbing out of the sewer water.

"Say, whose bright idea was it to form an all-villain alliance anyway?" asked Francisco.

"Don't look at me, Francisco." said Bird Brain. "It was all the rat's idea."

"You sure this wasn't your idea, boss?" asked Zippy.

"In a bird's-eye view." replied Bird Brain.

"Hey, you said it was a good idea." said Snaptrap.

'Well, I'm taking it back." said Bird Brain.

"Gentlemen, please," assured the Chameleon. "What we _should _take back is the Dragon's Heart from those human girls. Then, since we're all down here, we can gather around a campfire; singing songs, telling stories, eating s'mores."

The other villains looked at him uneasily.

The Chameleon may be a villain, but he's anything but evil.

"Still thought the Doom Duo would've been better." said Bird Brain.

"Better make it a Doom Quartet." said a chilling voice.

The Trio of Doom turned to see...Icy, Darcy and Stormy floating out of the darkness.

"That is if you had the right supervision." Icy went on.

Sky gasped upon seeing...

"The Trix!"

"Who?" asked Larry.

"Oh, that's all we need," groaned Snaptrap. "More of those goody two-shoe girls."

He pulled out his blaster and aimed it at the Trix.

"Leave us alone or perish!"

"Put that thing away before you blast someone's eye out, rat boy." said Darcy.

"We're on your side." added Stormy.

"OK, seriously," said Snaptrap. "Why does everybody keep calling me Rat Boy?"

"Eh, because you're a rat, boss." reminded Francisco.

"Duh!" said Stormy.

"Well," said Snaptrap. "If you really are on our side, then who..."

"Those pixie wannabes that kicked your butts eariler were the Winx." explained Icy. "We, on the other hand, are the Trix; Icy..."

"...Darcy..."

"...and Stormy..."

"...Witches of the Magic Dimension." concluded Icy.

"Really?" said Bird Brain. "I thought witches were supposed to look more..."

"Traditional!" The Chameleron finished for him. "You know; black cloak, pointy hat, broom stick, kitty cat."

"We're modern-day wi..." said Darcy, only to cut herself short, for she sensed a presence.

"We're being watched."

"Uh-oh." said Helia. "She knows we're here."

"Come on." said Nex as he pushed his friends, minus Larry, out of sight. "Let's cheese it before she catches us."

"Too late." said Timmy, for Darcy had already found them.

Larry ducked as the Specialists were flung into the sewer water.

"Well, look what the witch conjured up." said Snaptrap.

Sky turned to...

"Larry?"

...who said. "Uh...thanks for your help?"

Then, he walked back to the Trio of Doom in a hurry.

"Why, you little rat!" fumed Nex, who realized Larry was one of them. "Wait till I..."

But Icy stopped him with her powers before he could go any further.


	6. The History of the Dragon's Heart

**Author's Note:  
**

**When you get to when Tecna describes the origins of the Dragon's Heart, cue "The Last Seed" from "The Lorax" by composer John Powell.**

* * *

Inside the Winxmobile, Kitty waited impatiently as Tecna searched through the touchscreen tabletop computer.

"How long is it gonna take to get the information we need?" she asked.

"Just be patient, Kitty. Tecna knows what she's doing." said Flora as she handed Kitty a cup. "Why don't your drink some of this while you wait."

"What is it?" asked Kitty.

"Fresh herbal tea." said Flora.

Kitty took a sniff, and...

"Doesn't smell fresh to me." she said, placing her cup aside.

Kiko hopped on one of the seats and drank some of the tea, which made him go nutsy cuckoo, bounce all over the Winxmobile, and rocketed through the roof and into the night sky.

"Uh, Flora, you didn't give Dudley some of that tea, did you?" asked Kitty.

Before Flora could speak, Dudley's laughter caught their attention.

_"I LIKE PUSHING THE BUTTONS FOR NO REASON!" _he shouted with glee, pushing one random button after the other.

"Guess that answers that question." said Stella.

"Wait, don't touch those!" pleaded Flora.

But Dudley kept pushing the buttons until finally...everything inside the Winxmobile went black!

"Of all the animals to partner up with," Musa said to Kitty. "You had to stick with a dog."

"Now I've gotta start all over." groaned Tecna. "Virtual Flow!"

Once the Winxmobile lit up again, she tapped on the tabletop to recover the information about the Dragon's Heart...when Kitty's wristcom beeped.

It was the Chief, who appeared in holographic form once Kitty answered it.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, have you found the..."

He stopped short, realizing he was talking to Bloom and Tecna, to whom he said, "Hey, your'e not Agents Puppy and Katswell."

"Uh, Chief? We're over here." said Kitty.

Stella was stunned to see the Chief, who turned to face Kitty.

"Wait, your chief is literally a bug? Ew!"

"He's not a b...b...b...bug, he's a flea! There's a difference." said Keswick, who also appeared in holographic form.

"Don't tell me you live inside of Dudley." said Flora.

"Not in this bug's life." replied the Chief, who then asked Kitty. "Anyway, did you find the Dragon's Heart?"

Kitty let out a sigh. "The Winx beat us to it."

The Chief raised an eyebrow. "Who's the Winx?"

"These are the Winx, Chief." Dudley said as he introduced each one. "Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha."

"And since you're here, Chief," said Tecna. "We might as well show you all that we know."

"About the Dragon's Heart?" asked the Chief.

"Yes." replied Tecna. "Before this idiot canine got too nosy and pushy..."

"...and caused a blackout in our van..." added Musa.

"I love mystery buttons." said Dudley as he prepared to push them, only to be pulled by Aisha, who placed him next to Kitty and said. "Then, admire them from a safe distance."

"I found that the Dragon's Heart originated from Domino." Tecna went on.

"Domino?" repeated the Chief. "Where is that again, Keswick?"

"I'm afraid I don't see any D...D...D...Domino in Petropolis." said Keswick as he looked through the city map on the T.U.F.F. monitor.

"That's because it's on another planet," said Bloom. "In _our _world."

"Wait, another planet?" said Dudey. "Does this mean..._YOU'RE ALIENS?!"_

Once again, his loud voice blew the Winx's hair back.

"You really need to be less loud." said Bloom as she fixed her hair again.

"And just because we're from different planets doesn't make us aliens." added Tecna as she fixed her hair as well. "Now, pay attention."

Once she touched the tabletop, a hologram of Domino rose out of the screen.

"Even before we brought it back to its glory, Domino was once a prosperous planet."

Mesmerized, Dudley held out his paw to touch the hologram, only to be slapped by Kitty, who shook her head at him.

"It was also the home of the Dragon's Heart, where inside, the Dragon Flame was safely kept." Tecna went on. "But the Ancestral Witches wanted the power of the Dragon Flame all to themselves and rule the entire Magic Dimension.

"In desperation, before their whole world was destroyed, the King and Queen, Bloom's birth parents, transferred part of the Dragon Flame's power to Bloom, then sent her and the Dragon's Heart to different dimensions."

"So that's why the Trio of Doom are after it..." realized Kitty.

"...to harness the power of the Dragon Flame..." added Dudley.

"...and become the most powerful villains in the world." concluded Aisha.

"Talk about serious deja vu." said Musa.

"We can't let them get the Dragon's Heart." said Flora.

"You're right, Flora." agreed Bloom. "We should take it back to Domino, where it belongs."

"On a side note," said Keswick. "How the he...he...heck did you end up here?"

"Through a portal via Dimension Watch." assumed Tecna.

"How did you know?" asked the Chief.

"While we were inside that blimp," explained Tecna as she brought up a snapshot from the touchscreen tabletop. "I notice that one of the animals, one Bird Brain by name, had this watch that can take you from one dimension to another."

"That explains why you're all here in the first place." realized Bloom.

* * *

Outside, a periscope peeked at the Winxmobile through the sewer lid, zoomed in and spotted the Dragon's Heart.

* * *

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, you and the Winx go find the Trio of Doom and get that watch away from Bird Brain." instructed the Chief.

"And don't le...le...le...let those fiends get the Dragon's Heart." added Keswick.

"Don't you worry, Keswick," said Dudley as he opened the trunk. "We'll be back with it before you could say hi-gee-gee...oh, boy."

As he spoke, Dudley, Kitty and the Winx were surprised to find Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and the Chameleon standing outside the Winxmobile.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell?" greeted Bird Brain.

"Winx?" greeted Snaptrap.

"P...P...P...Peace out!" said Keswick before signing off.

"You don't have to tell us what you want with the Dragon's Heart, Snaptrap," said Flora.

"Because we already know." added Bloom.

"And if you want it," added Musa. "You'll have to get through all of us."

"Yeah," agreed Dudley. "'Cause there's...Kitty, how many of us are there?"

"Eight!" replied Kitty. "There are eight of us..."

She, then, aimed her blaster at Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and the Chameleon, to whom she said. "...and only three of you!"

"Oh, I'd double that if I were you, sweetie." said the Chameleon.

"Double?" said Dudley. "What do you mean by..."

He didn't get to finish his question, for Icy blasted them, chuckling sinsterly.


	7. Extinguish the Power

The captives, now encased in ice, were brought back to the D.O.O.M. Blimp, in where Musa said sarcastically. "Some beach day this turned out to be."

"Well, look on the bright side," said Stella. "At least the guys are safely lounging at the beach."

"Think again, Princess." said a voice.

The Winx, Dudley and Kitty looked to see...Brandon and the other Specialists encased in ice as well.

Stella gasped while Kitty said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"They caught you guys too?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah, apparently." replied Sky

"The little shrew ratted us out." added Nex.

"Look, I'm sorry." said Larry. "I just got caught up in the moment."

As he spoke, Snaptrap pried the Dragon's Heart out of Bloom's hands and joined the Chameleon and Bird Brain, who said to a growling Bloom. "Now don't take this too personally, my dear. It's all in a day's work for evil villains like ourselves."

"Well, now that you've got the Dragon's Heart," said Dudley. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Well, Agent Puppy," said Bird Brain. "From what we've learned from our new friends, the Trix..."

"Hey." Stormy greeted smugly.

"...the Dragon's Heart contains part of the Dragon Flame..." Bird Brain went on.

"...while the rest is inside of Bloom." added Snaptrap.

"But once we extract it out of her," added the Chameleon. "We will become..."

"...the most powerful villains in the world." concluded Bloom. "Trust me, I've been through this before."

"Blimey, she catches on quick, boss." said Ollie.

"Pretty smart for a damsel in distress." added Francisco.

"Well, this isn't my first time being captured, you know." reminded Bloom.

"Let's not dwell further into the past, Bloom." said Icy. "Sisters, it's time to extinguish the Dragon Flame!"

Snaptrap, Bird Brain, the Chameleon and their henchmen watched as the Trix conjured up the Vacuums, three powerful crystals used to find and store the most powerful energies of the Magic Dimension.

"Any last words?" Snaptrap asked Bloom, who looked back and forth at her friends, who smiled at her.

Bloom smiled back, faced back at Snaptrap, and said. "Just two; Winx, transform!"

"Say what now?" said Bird Brain.

The Winx broke free from their icy prison and transformed into Dreamix* fairies as the Doom Quartet watched in shock and anger, in the case of the Trix.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Dudley. "I knew fairies were real!"

"Not for long." said Snaptrap as he and the other villains pulled out their blasters.

But before they could take fire, Musa called out. "Sonic Blast!"

Two purple amplifiers appeared and played so loudly, the Doom Quartet had to cover their ears, including Snaptrap, who dropped the Dragon's Heart to cover his own.

The loud impact from the amplifiers caused the Dragon's Heart to shake towards Kitty, who plucked it up and escape with Dudley, the Winx and Specialists.

Bird Brain let out a shriek, for...

"They've taken the Dragon's Heart again!"

"Well, they won't get far." snarled Darcy, who destoryed the amplifiers with her dark magic.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

***Dreamix is one out of two transformations shown in "World of Winx." The other transformation is Onyrix.**


	8. The Downfall of DOOM

The Winx and Specialists & Kitty and Dudley hurried back to the Winxmobile with the Dragon's Heart.

"Whew, that was way too close." said Brandon.

"We've got to get to Domino right now." said Bloom.

"But we're still one watch...short?"

As Tecna spoke, she and the others could see a vacuum hose lowering down from the D.O.O.M. Blimp, to which Sky pointed at.

"Uh, Bloom?"

Bloom turned around...and found herself sucked inside the hose.

"Bloom!" everyone cried while Dudley called out "Hang on, Bloom! We'll save you!"

Flora turned to the Dragon's Heart, which Kitty held.

"Stella, I've got an idea." she said.

* * *

Having been sucked back inside the D.O.O.M. Blimp, Bloom found herself surrounded by the Doom Quartet, who aimed their blasters at her.

"Hand over the Dragon's Heart," demanded Bird Brain. "Or face our quadruple-sized fury!"

"Yoo-hoo!" called a voice.

The villians turned to see Flora floating outside, holding the Dragon's Heart, asking. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Blast her out of the sky!" ordered Snaptrap.

Flora flew out of reach as the Doom Quartet shot at her.

"Stella, catch!" she called out, tossing the Dragon's Heart to Stella, who blew a raspberry at the Doom Quartet, who tried to blast her, but she was too fast for them.

"You'll have to try harder than that, boys."

As they watched, Icy palmed her face and Stormy rolled her eyes while Darcy said. "What a bunch of morons."

Just then, a piercing shriek sounded outside the D.O.O.M. Blimp, and who should fall through the balloon than...

"Kiko!" exclaimed Bloom, who spotted the Dimension Watch on Bird Brain's wrist as he and the other villains tried to blast Stella and Flora.

That gave her an idea.

"Kiko, get that bird's watch." she instructed to her pet bunny, who gave her a salute, and charged into Bird Brain's tuxedo, popping in and out, startling the blue-bottomed booby, who cried out. "Quick, Zippy! Get this little vermin off of me!"

Before Zippy could help, however, Bird Brian, while trying to grab a hold of Kiko, unknowingly blasted her...and Icy.

"Hey!" retorted Darcy before Bird Brain blasted her.

"Hey!" repeated Stormy before she got blasted as well.

Bird Brain even, unknowingly, blasted a hole at the balloon before knocking himself out upon hitting the control booth all while trying to get Kiko, who took the Dimension Watch off his wrist.

* * *

Back down below, the other Winx, Speicalists, Kitty and Dudley could see Bloom flying out of the D.O.O.M. Blimp and catching up with Stella and Flora.

"Bloom's got the watch!" exclaimed Aisha.

"Let's go!" added Dudley.

* * *

While the T.U.F.F. Mobile and Winxmobile drove off to catch up with Bloom, Stella and Flora, the D.O.O.M. Blimp, having been free from its restraints by the Trix, pursued after them, but it slowly began to go down.

"We're losing altitude, boss!" alerted Ollie. "We'll have to lighten the load."

"Good idea, Ollie." agreed Snaptrap. "And I know just the guy."

"Oh, no." said Larry, whom his brother-in-law held by the tail. "You're not throwing me down those shark-infested waters again."

* * *

From outside the D.O.O.M. Blimp, Bloom could see the commotion brewing between Snaptrap and Larry, then at a level next to the controls, which gave her another idea.

"Stella, I think it's time those guys looked on the bright side of things." she said to Stella, who replied back. "Way ahead of you, Bloom. One Explosion of Light coming up!"

With that, she formed a_ bright_ flash of light.

"_Ahh, my eyes!" _cried Larry, who, having been blinded, covered his eyes in a hurry, only to push the level that made the D.O.O.M. Blimp go fully down...

* * *

...while Kiko pushed the Dimension Watch, which opened a portal in the middle of the street.

Everyone cheered victoriously as they drove...and flew towards the portal.

* * *

As for the D.O.O.M. Blimp, it crashed into the ocean.

While the villains struggled to get to higher ground, Snaptrap ranted. "You and your little fairy friends haven't seen the last of me, Agents Puppy and Katswell, for I shall now plot my revenge!"

Just then, light blinded him and the others. But it wasn't Stella this time.

"Oh, great." groaned Darcy. "Now the cops get to ruin the fun."

"Who?" asked Owl.

"The cops!" said Stormy.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"Right here, in the...oh, thanks a lot, Bird Brain!" fumed Icy. "Now, you got us doing it."

"Welcome to my world." said Bird Brain as the police boats got closer to the rubble that was once the D.O.O.M. Blimp.

"Oh, I hope we get the same cell," said the overly ecstatic Chameleon. "Then, we really get to bond!"

"Maybe the Trio of Doom could've been better." said Snaptrap, to whom the other villains shouted. "Shut up, Snaptrap!"


	9. Returning the Dragon's Heart

**Author's Note:  
**

**Cue "Dad's Dream" from "Robots" by John Powell.**

* * *

Inside the royal palace, every citizen of Domino, including the Specialists and T.U.F.F. agents, watched as the Winx, dressed in their grandest gowns, walked up to King Oritel and Queen Marion.

After she and her friends bowed before them, Bloom said. "Mom? Dad? We have something that belongs to Domino."

Kiko walked up to Oritel and held up a satin pillow.

On top of it was...

"The Dragon's Heart?" gasped the king. "But...how did you..."

"We had some help." explained Flora as she and the other Winx motioned to Dudley and Kitty, who waved at them.

Marion waved back at them and said. "Well, we can't thank you and your friends enough, Winx."

Bloom smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Oritel carefully picked up the pillow containing the Dragon's Heart, and carried it over to a nearby pedestal, in which he placed down, then turned to the people of Domino.

"The Dragon's Heart has come home!" he announced.

Everyone cheered and clapped for the safe return of Domino's precious treasure.

"Good work, Agents Puppy and Katswell." congratulated the Chief. "Thanks to you and the Winx, the Dragon's Heart is back where it belongs."

"We knew it was the right thing to do." said Kitty.

"Well, it's too bad all of P...P...P...P...Petropolis won't be able to see it." stuttered Keswick.

"Don't worry about it." said Musa as she and the other Winx walked up to the T.U.F.F. agents. "We'll send them an IOU."

"And if they have a problem with it," added Stella. "They can answer to me."

"All right, Stella. Let's not get carried away." chuckled Bloom.

"Although, we should do something about that rain check." added Flora as she looked back at the Specialists.

Dudley, Kitty, the Chief and Keswick looked at each other, then at the Winx, and asked. "What rain check?"


	10. Ending Concert

**Author's Note #1:  
**

**This is where the credits would come in...if "T.U.F.F. Winx" was made into an actual movie, that is.**

* * *

At the Frutti Music Bar back at Gardenia, everyone gathered around as the Winx started to perform.

_Ya know, I don't know what it is_  
_But everything about you is so irresistible_

_Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type_  
_To hide what I feel inside_  
_When he makes me weak with desire_  
_I know that I'm supposed to make him wait_  
_Let him think I like the chase_  
_But I can't stop fanning the fire_  
_I know I'm meant to say no_

_But he's irresistible_  
_Up close and personal_  
_Now inescapable_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_More than just physical_  
_Deeper than spiritual_  
_His ways are powerful_  
_Irresistible to me_  
_I can hardly breathe_

"I love you, Winx Club!" The Chief cried out as he and Keswick watched the Winx perform.

_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right_  
_That I should really say goodnight_  
_But I just can't stop myself_  
_Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same_  
_That I don't want to play no game_  
_Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me_  
_I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say no)_

_He's irresistible (Irresistable)_  
_Up close and personal_  
_Now inescapable_  
_I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)_  
_More than just physical_  
_Deeper than spiritual (Oh, yeah)_  
_His ways are powerful_  
_Irresistible to me_

_Can't you see_  
_Whenever he's close to me_  
_I really find it hard to breathe_  
_He's so irresistible_  
_Baby, you know_  
_It's more than just spiritual_  
_His ways are powerful_  
_He's so irresistible_

As he and Kitty watched, Dudley noticed a strike of light coming from inside his fairy tale book, which he opened and saw that the Winx had signed it...with their magic touch. He, then, looked up, where he could see Bloom winking at him, singing. "_You're so irresistable!"_

"I love you, Winx Club!" Dudley cried out as he and Kitty danced to the rhythm.

_He's irresistible (Yeah)_  
_Up close and personal (Oh, yeah)_  
_Now inescapable_  
_I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)_  
_More than just physical_  
_Deeper than spiritual (Oh, yeah)_  
_His ways are powerful_  
_Irresistible to me (Irresistable to me)_

_He's irresistible (Yeah)_  
_Up close and personal_  
_Now inescapable_  
_I can hardly breathe (Irresistable to me)_  
_More than just physical_  
_Deeper than spiritual_  
_His ways are powerful_  
_Irresistible to me (Irresistable to me)_

* * *

At the same time, the imprisoned Doom Quartet were watching the Winx concert on TV.

Snaptrap, Bird Brain and the Trix only watched most of it in anger, then left in disgust while the Chameleon & Snaptrap and Bird Brain's henchmen were dancing to the rhythm.

* * *

**Author's Note #2:**

**The song the Winx Club were performing was "Irresistible," by Jessica Simpson.**


End file.
